Sin imposibles
by Elizabeth Rivers
Summary: Despues de 4 años Bella regresa comprometida con Jacob Blake a Forks. Edward siempre la ha amado,y con ayuda de Alice solo tendrá 3 meses para hacerla desistir de eso y enamorarla de nuevo. Mostrandole que en cuestion del amor no existen imposibles.
1. Chapter 1

**Wolax aquí principalmente saludándolos, es demasiado tarde pero me ha llegado la inspiración, tomando a los personajes de la Meyer, con la trama totalmente mío espero y les guste.**

**Sin imposibles**

**By; Elizabeth Rivers**

**Capitulo 1; Introduccion.**

*PREFASIO*

Que ocurre cuando estas a punto de tomar decisiones que cambiaran por completo el rumbo de tu vida…

Al borde de la locura me encontraba en una carrera de vida o muerte en donde dependía por completo ya sea lo que sería mi felicidad eterna o un catastrófico final…

A unas horas de la boda mi ser se esforzaba por encontrar las palabras adecuadas que le diría a Edward antes de que se marchara, no sabía en realidad las consecuencias que esto traería, dejaba a Jake ante el altar y yo me encontraba con mi dama de honor y mejor amiga desde siempre Alice… tratando de alcanzar al amor de mi vida desde siempre… sabía que si no lo alcanzaba ahora jamás lo haría… se marchaba para siempre y por causa mía, le había roto el corazón de la manera más vil y cruel.

No lo culpaba si no me perdonaba pero por lo menos tenía que enterarse de mí que no me casaba y a quien amaba era a él y siempre había sido así…

Jamás iba a pensar que unos cuantos años en la universidad cambiarían la visión que tenia por completo del amor… Y Edward Cullen, mi amigo desde la infancia vino a cambiar esa perspectiva en tan solo tres meses…

Maldita sea, todo por mis inseguridades había lastimado y decepcionado a todos aquellos a quien amaba.

Charlie estaba decepcionado por la decisión que había tomado, Edward quizá me odiaba, Jake iba a quedar totalmente devastado…

Y si no llegaba a tiempo… lo perdería todo aunque muy bien merecido lo tenía, gracias al cielo mi dama de honor me había ayudado y creía en mí…

Tan ciertas las palabras que Edward me dijo una vez; "En cuestión del amor, el corazón actúa por razones que la mente desconoce, abriéndonos paso a los sentimientos más puros de nuestras almas, en cuestión del amor… no hay imposibles…"

**¿Y bien? Me llegó la inspiración y dije ¡Hey! ¿Por qué no? Aquí les dejo el pequeño prefacio, en la semana actualizo… por lo pronto quiero saber que opinan… dejen muchos reviews **

**Ci. Ciao vediamo dopo.**


	2. Viejos amigos

Que vueltas puede dar la vida cuando una persona llega a tu vida para cambiarlo todo completamente, había vivido con mamá y papá en el frio Forks desde siempre.

Hasta que a Charlie le entró una depresión por la muerte de mamá en un accidente automovilístico a causa de que las cadenas de su coche habían fallado provocando que este resbalara en el frio hielo…

Yo era muy joven como para recordar ciertas cosas, pero lo que nunca se me olvidaría era su bello rostro.

Papá nunca se perdonó por lo sucedido por lo que nos vimos obligados a pasar una temporada en Phoenix alejados del frio totalmente por un par de años hasta cumplir los 10.

Lo cierto era que me había mal acostumbrado totalmente, ya que el clima de mi tierra natal era nefasto y para nada me gustaba los días lluviosos, lo único que me alegraba de todo esto era los estupendos amigos con los que contaba, que a pesar de mi ausencia de 5 años no los había olvidado, Jake un niño de la Push era realmente adorable y mi mejor amigo, después estaban los Cullen, Emmet ese tremendo bobo, Alice toda una damita y mi gran bobo amigo Edward, después estaban los Hale, los mellizos Rosalie y Jasper…

Así pasamos 8 largos años de nuestras vidas disfrutando. Hasta que había llegado la despedida, me fui a la universidad totalmente alejada de toda mi vida…

En donde había vivido de todo, decepciones, alegrías, enojos, desamores y Edward Cullen… quizá siempre seriamos amigos, para eso solo estábamos destinados.

Por lo que mi concepto del amor se había deteriorado notoriamente con los años.

Últimamente me venía acordando de todo esto y mucho más, quizá porque ahora regresaba de nuevo después de 4 años de ausencia en donde ahora era una escritora, junto con Jake, mi novio. O más bien mí prometido…

Justo ahora me encontraba en el podio preparada para dar mi discurso de despedida, lo cierto era que con los años mi timidez se había esfumado poco a poco, estaba súper feliz de regresar a casa. Algo desconcertada desde hacia unas semanas, ya que Jake y yo éramos novios desde hacía dos años, lo cierto que todo ese tiempo lo no habíamos pasado genial, mas no estaba lista para dar un paso al altar, o más bien seria que Jake no me inspiraba ese sentimiento, por eso cuando me pidió que me casara con el casi sufro de derrame cerebral, fue el motivo por el cual le pedí que nos diéramos un tiempo, en el cual yo aclararía mis ideas y que para el final del verano o antes le tendría una respuesta, en donde o me casaba con uno de mis mejores amigos de la infancia, o declinaba de todo compromiso y empezaba una nueva vida completamente sola y sin ninguna presión…

Toda la gente ya estaba en sus asientos en aquel caluroso día en Phoenix, lo cierto era que me emocionaba el hecho de que vería a todos aquellos con los que había compartido mi vida en mi pasado, desde mi lugar aunque ellos a mi no podía ver a Charlie tan sonriente y orgulloso, cuanto me alegraba el verlo así a lado de Sue Clearwater, según en sus cartas ya vivan juntos lo cual se me hacía de maravilla, pasaría parte del verano con ellos en lo que yo encontraba una casa o departamento, Jake se encontraba del lado de los graduados lo habíamos logrado, y un poco mas allá se encontraban los Cullen, mi corazón empezó a revolotear a mil por hora al saber que después de tantos años vería a Edward y mis amigos prácticamente mi segunda familia, así era como todos me lo hacía saber, el grandulón y la duende me decían siempre cuñada, pero bueno todo eso eran pavadas de niños.

"-A continuación una de nuestras graduadas con honores la señorita Isabella Swan-"

Respiré profundamente para que el show continuara…

Después de sin fin de fotos con compañeros que quizá jamás volvería a ver pude reunirme con mi familia.

-Hija… cariño… no sabes lo feliz que me haces tu madre estaría muy orgullosa…- me abrazaba dándome un enorme ramo de flores.

-Oh gracias Charlie te quiero… por fin vuelvo a casa… ¡Sue! Qué alegría verte por acá me imagino que Seth y Leah vinieron ¿verdad?...-

-¡Oí que alguien decía mi nombre! ¡Wow Bella! Lo lograste mm creo que ahora que eres toda una profesional y futura exitosa escritora no te olvidaras del pequeño Seth verdad…- decía el aludido ya mucho más alto de lo que lo recordaba y fornido, lo abracé realmente emocionada…

No quise preguntar más sobre Leah ya que imaginaba que estaría con la familia y amigos de Jake…

-Papá Sue, ya fueron a felicitar a Jake…-

-A eso íbamos precisamente querida –me decía Sue sonriendo cálidamente y tomando a Charlie del brazo para llevárselo sin duda ella sería una estupenda compañía para mi padre, ya merecía ser feliz.

Después de que me dejaran con Seth me puse buscar con la mirada a ese par de esmeraldas que tanto me encantaban, mi desesperación había aumentado cuando no podía distinguir a nadie, parecía un océano de cabezas.

Pero ahora que lo recordaba por mi mente empezaba a repasar los lugares en los que estaban ubicados los Cullen.

"Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Emmet, Jasper, Alice…" "mierda" pensé Edward quizá no había venido y aquí yo comportándome como una estúpida puberta a lo mejor ya ni se acordaba de mi, y no le importaba mas…

-Dios Bella calma pareces desesperada…- me susurraba Seth por un lado al ver que los Cullen se aproximaban para felicitarme

-Bella querida…- me decía Esme abrazándome emotivamente- estás bellísima por dios cuanto te extrañamos…-

-Estamos muy orgullosos Bella –ahora me decía Carlisle dándome una bella rosa de color blanca- que bueno que ya regresas a casa…-

-Gracias les agradezco que se tomaran molestias por estar este dia hoy conmigo…- les decía realmente emocionada- no saben lo feliz que me hacen…-

-Pero si no es ninguna molestia…- me decía Rose – estamos felices amiga de que regreses…-

-Rose o barbie descerebrada…- esta fingió hacer un puchero cuando todos reímos pero después se nos unió- Jasper… amigo no sabes cuánto me sirvieron los libros que me mandaste…-

-Bella sabía que lo lograrías después de todo…-

-Eres una Cullen… -terminó Emmet muy sonriente al instante se me subieron los colores a la cara, este soltó una risotada- ¡Bellita!-

Me decía al mismo tiempo que me levantaba del suelo dándome de vueltas.

-¡Emmet! Vomitaré…-

Este me bajó para después despeinarme un poco… mi ánimo aunque en verdad me alegraba de verlos iba demacrando al cerciorarme poco a poco que Edward no estaba aquí, ya que la única que faltaba mi mejor amiga adicta a la moda aparecía tan resplandeciente como la recordaba.

-¡Bells! Oh por fin a Forks… no sabes todo lo que ha cambiado… tenemos horas y horas de platica… ah por cierto como está… -bajó el tono de alegría de su voz- "tu novio Jake"…-

-Ah bueno bien eso creo… pero Alice no somos novios mas…-

Al instante sentí la mirada de 7 personas (incluyendo a Seth) realmente atónitas al escuchar lo que les decía, mis ojos se desviaron de todos ellos para que en segundos después todo sentimiento desapareciera al toparme con ese par de ojos esmeraldas que venía esperando ver desde hacía 4 años… el sol los hacía brillar fervientes… llenos de alegría con esa chispa que solo Edward Cullen podría tener… se acercaba muy sonriente hacia a mí, tenía una pequeña caja de color metálico en sus manos, no evité sonreírle para que este me correspondiera, al instante todo en mi floreció como aquel ultimo día de nuestra despedida, el provocaba grandes cambios en mi…

No me habia dado cuenta pero ya todos nos habían dado nuestra provacidad…

-Edward… veniste…- dije apenas en susurro, este me sonrio travieso

-Te dije que lo haría ¿no? ¿Isabella Swan acaso dudaste de mi?- yo solo me lancé a sus brazos para rodearlo por el cuello alzándome de puntillas, este me tomó de la cintura.

-Bella… oye te habla…- venia Jake interrumpiendo el momento, al instante pude sentir la tensión de Edward, como si se molestara… Jake nos miraba perplejo- oh perdón… Cullen…- le dijo a Edward con una mirada hostil…

Yo estaba aterrada por lo que pasaría.

-Jake… -dijo este respondiéndole con una voz fría pero sin perder la amabilidad- felicidades… pero si no te importa me gustaría tener un momento a solas con Bella…-

-Pero de que hablas… -decía Jake irritado

-Bueno a lo que se no deberías de enojarte ya que Bella jamás engañaría a nadie ¿o sí? – este asintió- ahora que no deberías de ponerte así ya que a donde se ustedes ni siquiera son novios ya…-

Rayos esa era la gota que derramó el vaso, Jake se aproximaba a Edward en lo que este me hacía para atrás de él, se iban a enfrentar y eso me aterraba.


End file.
